Dall Sheep
|image = Dall sheep.jpg |scientificname = Ovis dalli |region = USA (Alaska), Canada |iucnstatus = lc |fencegrade = 2 > 1m |landarea = 425.0 |waterarea = 0.0 |climbingarea = 0.0 |temperature = -12-16 |biome = |gsize = 3-40 |malebachelor = 3-15 |femalebachelor = 3-40 |reproduction = Very Easy |maturity = 5 years |sterility = Death |gestaincub = 6 months |interbirth = 12 months |genus = Ovis }} The (Ovis dalli) is a mid-sized North American ungulate featured in the Arctic Pack DLC for Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 45,000 in Alaska The Dall sheep (or Ovis dalli) - also known as 'Dall's sheep' or 'thinhorn sheep' - is a species of wild sheep that lives on the mountain meadows of Alaska (USA), Yukon and British Colombia (Canada). They are white to pale brown in colour, with yellow-brown horns, and are sexually dimorphic; the males being significantly larger than the females and with much thicker, curlier horns. Males measure between 1.3 and 1.8m long and weigh between 73 and 113kg, while females measure between 1.3 and 1.6m and weigh 46 to 50 kg. They are not recognised as an endangered species but their populations have been negatively affected by overhunting, especially the larger males, which are a popular target for trophy hunters due to their big horns. As a result, areas of their range are designated as nature reserves and the hunting is regulated to keep it sustainable. Social Dall sheep are herd animals and live in groups in the wild, with males in bachelor groups and females in groups with their young offspring. Reproduction During breeding season, males will approach females and taste their urine to determine whether they are in oestrus and, if a female is fertile, the male will attempt to induce mating by kicking her legs. Males will fight more aggressively during the mating season; those with larger horns are more likely to win fights, defend females from rival males, as well as have more mating opportunities. When a female is interested in a particular male, which may arise as a result of him defending her successfully from rivals, she will headbutt and brush against him. During mating, he will mount her and, to accept the attempt, she will stand still rather than walking away. Males will guard females they have mated with, defending them from rivals for 2 to 3 days, which is thought to be the amount of time it takes to induce ovulation. After this guarding period ends, males will leave the female and attempt to court another. After 175 days, the pregnant female will give birth to a lamb or, occasionally, twins. When a female is ready to give birth, she will move to an isolated area, usually against a cliff face or in a rocky outcrop, and hide with her lamb until it is strong enough to move independently. Lambs start eating solid food at 2-weeks-old and are fully weaned by 4 or 5 months. Females are fully grown and sexually mature by 3-years-old, and stay with their natal herd, while males reach sexual maturity at 18-months. At this age, they will leave their natal group and join a bachelor herd; their horns will grow significantly between this age and by 5 to 7-years-old, their horns are likely to be large enough to have high dominance among males, allowing them to defend females from rivals. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Fruit and Salt Licks |Food Trough Water Trough Water Pipe |Grazing Ball Feeder Small Barrel Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Rubbing Pillar }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species.}} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *When male Dale sheep clash horns, the sound can be heard 1km away. *Dall sheep are known to travel 10 miles out of their way to visit mineral-rich areas where they lick the soil to acquire nutrients they don't get from their grazing diet. *Male Dall sheep can be aggressive when competing for females and have been known to ram each other off cliffs. *The age of a Dall Sheep can be estimated based on the growth rings on their horns. *During the winter months, Dall sheep feed on frozen sedges in the snow and lichen from rocks. Gallery Image Gallery Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (28).png 20191217_194947.jpg 20191217_195006.jpg 20191217_195035.jpg Dall_sheep_official.jpg Dall_sheep_official2.jpg Category:Arctic Pack Content Category:Habitat Animals Category:Taiga Animals Category:Tundra Animals Category:Herbivores